


A Sleepover With A Friend

by SarahRad



Series: Just Your Average Crime Fighting Family [8]
Category: Marvel (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, F/M, Fingering, First Time, Gen, M/M, Porn, Superfamily, Superhusbands, awkward teenage sex, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 15:12:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahRad/pseuds/SarahRad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Gwen have the tower to themselves so they do what horny teenagers have been doing since the beginning of time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sleepover With A Friend

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing explicit sex, and I did my best to make it as realistic as possible while still being a satisfying fic to read. I hope you enjoy it!.

“So do your parents often leave you alone here?” Gwen asked as she inspected the items on a shelf in Peter’s bedroom. Peter was sitting cross legged on his bed.

“When they get called out on a mission, yeah.” Peter said. His parents had been called out the previous morning and he currently had the run of Stark Tower.

“What did they do when you were a kid?”

“They tried to find babysitters for me, but often there just wasn’t enough notice. By the time I was 8 they made frozen dinners and taught me how to heat them up and left Jarvis in charge of making sure I didn’t burn the place down.”

“Wow.” Gwen said, turning to look at Peter.

“I know. Even I haven’t figured out if that’s sad or awesome yet.”

“I’m going to to with awesome because my dad still doesn’t like to leave me home alone.” Gwen said as she leaned over Peter, dropping a light kiss on his lips.

“Oh yeah? Well I’m going to go with sad because I still don’t know how to cook anything that wasn’t pre-made and frozen.” Peter said with a grin, placing a hand on the back of Gwen’s neck to pull her in for a deeper kiss. She climbed up onto the bed and straddled Peter’s lap, cupping his face in her hands as they kissed.

At first Peter wasn’t sure what to do with his hands, but after a minute of floundering, Gwen took his hands and placed them on her waist.

Peter wasn’t sure about Gwen, but this was all still rather new to him. He felt a bit like a fool, blundering through this relationship when he should be a man, calm and confident in his actions. And really, calm was very far down the list of things Peter was at that moment.

HIs hands moved from her waist to her lower back and her shirt lifted up a bit as she shifted in his lap. He could feel her skin and without even thinking about it, he moved his hands up her back, underneath her shirt.

“Yes, Peter. Just take it off.” Gwen said, sitting up and putting her arms up so Peter could pull the shirt off. He threw it across the room and got his hands back on her skin as fast as he could. As he ran his fingers over her ribs, she pulled up at the hem of his t-shirt and pulled it over his head before pushing Peter onto his back and laying on him, skin to skin, just her bra between them. He continued to run his hands over her back and sides, pulling a giggle from between her lips.

“Peter that tickles.” She said, squirming a bit before kissing him again. Somewhere between the giggle, the squirming, and the kiss, his brain shut down and his hormones took over. He slid his hands down to cup Gwen’s ass and he squeezed, causing Gwen to moan into his mouth and move her legs a little wider as they straddled his hips. This caused her skirt to ruck up, and before Peter knew it, his hands were only resting on her panties. He broke off the kiss and panted for a second, trying to control his hips which were giving little involuntary thrusts. Gwen took advantage of the break to shimmy right out of her skirt, leaving her dressed in just her matching panties and bra.

“You might as well take your pants off.” She said coyly, slowly undoing the fly on his jeans. She slipped them down off his hips and he kicked them off across the room.

They stopped and stared at each other for a moment, taking in the sight of so much bare skin. Gwen’s hair was a little mussed and she was breathing heavily, which made it hard for Peter to focus on anything but her breasts. When he did manage to look up, he saw that her pupils were blown wide with lust. He was sure he must look just as lust-addled as she did, and perhaps a bit more obscene, his erection hardly a secret beneath his boxers.

Peter sat up and took Gwen’s hand, pulling her back to the bed. She laid back down on her side this time. She ran a hand down his said and over his hp before reaching back and squeezing his ass. He yelped a bit in surprise before leaning in quickly to kiss her. He pressed his body against her and slowly rolled her onto her back, settling on top of her. Gwen slipped one knew between his legs and before either one could bat an eye, they were both rutting against each other’s thighs as they kissed.

Peter kissed down Gwen’s jaw and neck before stopping to pay attention to her collarbone.

“Don’t leave a mark. My dad will see.” Gwen gasped, one hand holding firmly onto Peter’s ass, the other buried in his hair.

“No visible marks? I can do that.” Peter said with a cheeky grin before moving a bit lower. He pulled down on her bra and  
latched onto the side of her breast, sucking vigorously. Gwen groaned as her head fell back. She thrust her hips up hard, causing Peter to see stars for a moment.

“Oh god, Gwen.” Peter choked out, resting his forehead on her shoulder for a second. He reached down and tugged on his cock, trying to relieve some pressure.

“Here, let me.” Gwen said shyly, reaching down a tentative hand and slipping it past the elastic of his boxers. Her warm fingers curled around his erection awkwardly, but he didn’t care, it felt too good. He quickly pushed his boxers down to his knees to give her better access and pressed his hips into her hand.

“Like this.” Peter said, rearranging Gwen’s grip and guiding her hand in firm smooth strokes. “God, yes.” He breathed, moaning quite loudly as she flicked her thumb across the tip. He was leaking precum now and he knew it wouldn’t be long. He captured Gwen’s lips again and began kissing her earnestly, occasionally moaning into her mouth. When she dropped one finger to stroke along his balls he was gone.

“I’m - ung - coming.” He grunted, rolling over to the side to come on the sheets, not wanting to stain her pretty underwear. He knew he was making a lot of embarrassing sounds as he came, but it felt so good. Who knew that a hand job from someone else could feel so different than masturbating?

“Peter? Are you okay?” Gwen asked after a minute, stroking sweat damp hair off of his forehead.

“I’m great Gwen.” Peter said, turning his head towards her and smiling sleepily. “You’re amazing. Thank you.” He kissed her lightly.

“Don’t thank me, I enjoyed that just as much as you did.” She said with a smile before stretching and sitting up.

“You enjoyed it?” Peter asked.

“Of course. Watching you fall apart, and I made you feel like that, it was me. It makes me feel … sexy.” Gwen said, blushing a bit.

“You should feel sexy, because you are.” Peter said seriously, sitting up. Gwen grinned.

“Are you always this intense after an orgasm?” Gwen asked coyly as she unsnapped her bra and threw it across the room to join the rest of their clothes. She moved to straddle Peter’s legs again, this time staying up on her knees. Peter kissed her stomach, bringing his hands up to massage her breasts. He sucked another hickey onto the underside of her breast as his fingers slipped under the waistband of her panties, slowly pushing them down over her hips. She rolled off of Peter to pull them off all the way and kicked them off the edge of the bed.

She straddled Peter again, sitting on his legs, and he could feel how damp she was. He ran his hands down her stomach and sides, drifting over her thighs and back over the swell of her ass before dropping a hand between her legs.  
She was so wet. And warm. It was like there was a fire blazing between her legs and he wanted to bury himself in that heat and never leave. He stroked her soft folds, not entirely sure of what he should be doing. He pressed up with his fingers and found that they slipped inside.

“Yes, deeper.” Gwen said, dropping her head to his shoulder and moving her hips to encourage him. He obeyed and pressed in deeper, amazed at the hot slick pressure of her inner walls against his fingers. After a moment he began a thrusting motion with his hand.

“Is this good?” peter asked, adding a third finger.

“Yeah, maybe try - ah - try stroking.” Gwen said, showing Peter a ‘come hither’ motion with her fingers. He tried and she cried out, spasming against him for a moment.

“Yes Peter! Don’t stop!” She said, planting open-mouthed kisses on his shoulder. A minute more and she was coming, muffling her cries by biting down on hi shoulder. He could feel her clamping down inside on his fingers.  
When she stilled, he pulled his fingers out and wiped them on his already filthy sheets.

“Let’s just lie here for a moment.” Gwen mumbled, using her body weight to push Peter into laying down. He flopped over without protest and grabbed a blanket to drape over them as they cuddled together. It wasn’t long before they were both asleep.

**

Peter woke up to the call of nature but couldn’t get up because Gwen had draped herself across his body like a life sized teddy bear. He ran his hand across her back and smoothed the hair out of her face.

“Gwen.” He whispered, shaking her shoulder a bit. It was 1am and he didn’t want to wake her, but he really needed to pee.  
“Gwen, honey, please get off me.” Peter said.

Gwen snorted and jerked awake.

“Hwah?” She said, unintelligently.

“I, uh, you need to get off me.” Peter said.

“Why? M’comfy.” Gwen mumbled, putting her head back on his chest.

“Gwen I need to pee.” Peter said, deciding to be blunt. Gwen paused for a moment.

“Oh.” She sat up and stretched while Peter headed for the bathroom. When he came back Gwen had picked up Peter’s t-shirt off the floor and was pulling it on over her head.

“You got anything to eat around here?” she asked, before sauntering out of the room. Peter pulled on a clean pair of boxers and followed her out to the kitchen where Gwen was rummaging through the fridge.

“Wow you were right when you said you didn’t have much but frozen food.” Gwen said. She moved on to rummaging through the cupboards.

“How about Oreos and peanut butter?” Peter suggested, pulling out the items.

“That sounds perfect.” She said with a smile.

However, before they could sit down and enjoy their cookies and schmear, Peter heard it. It was the sound of the elevator coming up, and he knew they were caught before they even had a chance to try and hide.

“Shhh Tony, he’s probably asleep. Don’t want to wake him -“ Steve stopped mid-sentence as he and Tony stepped off the elevator, seeing Peter in Gwen in equal states of undress in the kitchen. Peter and Gwen were both blushing furiously red as Steve and Tony just stared, dumbfounded.

“Um… I’m gonna go, um, yeah.” Gwen said, gesturing at the door awkwardly before scooting out of the room, tugging the t-shirt down to cover her bum as she scurried down the hall.

“Hey Peter.” Tony said nonchalantly, sitting down across from Peter and snagging a cookie.

“Hi Dad, Pop.” Peter said cautiously, sitting completely still like a deer trying to evade being seen. “How’d the mission go?”

“We’re home, alive, and in one piece after 48 hours. How do you think it went?” Steve said, a little sharply.

“Look, I’m sorry -“

“Don’t be sorry.”

Everyone in the room paused.

“What?” Peter said after a minute. Surely Tony hadn’t just told him not to be sorry?

“Don’t be sorry. It’s perfectly natural to want to get it on with your girlfriend. To be honest, I’m surprised we haven’t caught  
you before this. But seriously, you’re not in trouble so relax.” Tony said.

“Oh. So is this where you give me The Talk, then?”

“We’re not going to give you The Talk.” Steve said.

“What? Really?” Peter asked, looking between his parents with confusion.

“You’ve clearly got most of it figured out already. We’re just going to tell you to be safe. Here.” Tony said, tossing Peter a box of condoms. Peter didn’t want to know where his Dad had pulled them from, but the box was unopened, so he wasn’t going to question it.

“Use them.” Tony said, meeting Peter’s eyes.

“Okay.” Peter said meekly.

“You’re being good to her, right?” Steve asked.

“What?! Of course I am!” Peter said, a little insulted. “Look, Pop, this isn’t 1940 anymore. I don’t have to wait until marriage to have some fun in the sack. I don’t have to court her with a chaperone, I don’t need to ask her father’s permission. It’s just me and Gwen, and those are the only two people who matter in this relationship.”

“I know Peter. I know. It’s just hard seeing you grow up in a world with such different morals than I was taught.” Steve said.

“Hey, where would you be without those changes in morals, mister?” Tony asked around a mouthful of cookie, pointing a peanut buttery knife at Steve.

“Probably in jail.” Steve said nonchalantly, leaning back in his chair with a wicked grin.

“That’s right. So let the boy have his relationships however he wants them.”

“Yes please. Let me have my relationships in private, and let’s keep yours in private as well.” Peter said, trying not to think of all the times he had found his parents in various stages of undress and arousal.

“Alright, alright. Is Gwen staying the night?” Steve asked.

“Yes.”

“Do her parents know she’s here?” Steve asked shrewdly.

“Not exactly.” Peter said after a moment.

“Where do they think she is?” Tony asked.

“A sleepover at a friend’s house, which isn’t technically a lie.”

“Well that’s not going to fly next time. If she’s going to stay over, her parents need to know exactly where she is.” Tony said, fixing Peter with his ‘serious parent look’ as Peter called it.

“Okay.”

“You should be asleep.” Steve said. “It’s way past your bed time.”

“Sounds good to me. Night!” Peter said, scrambling out of the kitchen. “Oh!” he said, sticking his head back around the corner. “I’m glad you guys are back okay.”

“We’re glad to be back.” Tony said.


End file.
